Wreck-it Kovu
Wreck-It Ralph - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)‬ *Vanellope Von Schweetz - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective)‬ *‪Fix-It Felix Jr. - Danny (Cats Don't Dance)‬ *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance‬) *‪King Candy - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)‬ *Turbo (King Candy's true form) - Plankton (Spongbob Squarepants) *Cy-Bug King Candy - Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan) *‪General Hologram - Bagheera (The Jungle Book)‬ *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little (2005))‬ *‪Surge Protector - The Great Prince (Bambi)‬ *‪Sour Bill - Kaa (The Jungle Book)‬ *‪Q*Bert - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Zangeif - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda)‬ *‪Clyde - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2)‬ *‪Zombie - Banzai (The Lion King)‬ *‪Sonic the Hedgehog - Timon (The Lion King)‬ *Cy-Bugs - Baboons (Tarzan) *Cy-Bug that Ralph takes to Sugar Rush - Baby Baboon (Tarzan) *Cy-Bug that eats Dr. Brad Scott - Jed (Jungle Cubs) *Cy-Bug that eats King Candy - Ned (Jungle Cubs) *Dr. Eggman - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2)‬ *Markowski - King Julien (Madagascar) *‪Mr. Litwak - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone)‬ *Mary - Georgette (Oliver & Company)‬ *Gene - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)‬ *Don - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *‪Deanna - Rita (Oliver & Company)‬ *Roy the Nicelander - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *‪Wynnchel and Duncan the Sugar Rush security guards - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs)‬ *Devil Dogs - Carface's Henchmen (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *The Other Policemen - The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *‪Tapper Bartender - Owl (Winnie the Pooh)‬ *‪Moppet Girl - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951))‬ *The Boys playing Sugar Rush - Chester and A.J. (The Fairly Odd Parents) *Beard Papa - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Candlehead - Marie (The Aristocats) *Rancis Fluggerbutter - Fievel (An American Tail) *Jubileena Bing-Bing - Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Crumbelina DiCaramello - Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) *The Laughing Taffy - Dot and the Blueberries (A Bug's Life) *Sugar Rush Announcer - Alan-A-Dale (Robin Hood) *‪Turtle - Gramps (The Rescuers)‬ *Kohut - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Dr. Brad Scott (Calhoun's Fiance) - Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Priest - Reverend Rat (Thumbelina) *‪M. Bison - Temutai (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness)‬ *Satine - J. Worthington Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *‪Cyborg - Wirewolf (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)‬ *Ken Masters - Crane (Kung Fu Panda)‬ *‪Ryu - Po (Kung Fu Panda)‬ *Yuni Verse - Gia (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa)‬ *DJ - King Louie (The Jungle Book)‬ *Game Central Station security - Kerchak (Tarzan)‬ *‪Bowser - Max (Cats Don't Dance)‬ *‪Coily - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood)‬ *Slick - Zazu (The Lion King)‬ *Sam - Iago (Aladdin)‬ *‪Ugg - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid)‬ *‪Chun-Li - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)‬ *‪Cammy - Mei Ling (Secrets of the Furious Five)‬ *Neff - El Toro (Timon and Pumbaa)‬ *Kano - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *‪Paperboy - Roo (Winnie the Pooh)‬ *‪Knight - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood)‬ *‪Frogger - Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)‬ *‪Dig Dug - Timothy Mouse (Dumbo)‬ *‪Pooka - Dumbo (Dumbo)‬ *‪Fygar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty)‬ *Pac-Man - Charlie (All Dogs Go to Heaven)‬ *‪Inky - Itchy (All Dogs Go to Heaven)‬ *Blinky - Bolt (Bolt)‬ *‪Pinky - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2)‬ *‪Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 - Bernard (The Rescuers) and Jake (The Rescuers Down Under)‬ *Peter Pepper - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid)‬ *‪The Qix - Evinrude (The Rescuers)‬ *Snowanna Rainbeau - Tanya (An American Tail) *Gloyd Orangeboar - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Minty Zaki - Jenny (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Adorabeezle Winterpop - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Swizzle "The Sqizz" Malarkey - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Citrusella Flugpucker - Tagalong Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Torvald Batterbutter - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Nougetstia Brumblestain - Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears (1985)) *Sticky Wipplesnit - Young Nala (The Lion King) *TurboTwins - Plankton's relatives (Spongebob Squarepants) *TurboTime citizans - Jellyfish (Spongebob Squarepants) *Boys playing TurboTime and RoadBlasters - Dash (The Incredibles) and Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Nicelanders - Mice (Cinderella) *The Angel Kids - Bambi and Faline (Bambi) *The Hero's Duty Players - Scat Cat and his gang (The Aristocats) *The Hero's Duty Soldiers - Animals (Cats Don't Dance) *Oreo Guards - The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Smoke - Pinky (Rock-A-Doodle) *Diablo - Molt (A Bug's Life) *Mishaela - Mirage (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Beholder - Junior (Home on the Range) Category:Wreck-it ralph movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:CoolZDane